Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest
Denmark debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest and has participated in every edition since then. The Danish broadcaster, , has been the organizer of the Danish entry since the country's debut and has been hosting a national selection since the fifth edition to select the entry. Their best result is so far the second place in the first and second editions. History of Denmark in Northvision DR shown interest on participating in the contest very early. They confirmed their debut a few hours after the submissions of the contest had opened. Denmark has so far internally selected their first four entries and will start hosting a new selection for the fifth edition. NVSC 01 (debut) Denmark debuted in the first edition. They selected their entry through an internal selection. Electric Lady Lab were announced on 23 March 2013 as the represenatives of the country. The song, "Alive", which is a duet with the Danish DJ, Kato, was presented on 30 March 2013. A few days after the presentation the tour's dates were announced with performances in more than twenty countries including Sweden, the United Kingdom and Russia. Denmark performed eleventh in the semi-final and forteenth in the final. They managed to win the semi-final getting 132 points. In the final they ended up second with 159 points, eleven points less than the winner. With their second place, Denmark managed to get a place for the big five of the second edition. NVSC 02 Right after the final of the first edition the header of the Danish broadcaster said that Denmark would certainly be in the second edition since they would be a member of the big five. They once again selected their entry internally which was presented during a press. The press was held on 21 May 2013, with Louise Wolff hosting the event. Stine (part of Electric Lady Lab) was at the press and talked about her experience. Medina was revealed as the representative and performed the song right after the small interview. "Kl. 10" (At ten) represented Denmark in the second edition. Denmark was an automatic qualifier as a member of the big five and perfromed ninth at the final. They received 180 points and achieved for a second time in a row the second place. NVSC 03 At the Danish press in Reykjavik, it was revealed that Denmark will surely be in the third edition. It was also announced that possible represntatives were Amaranthe, Aura Dione, Anna Noe, Simone and Jesper Nohrstedt. However after the results of the second edition, on 20 June, it was announced that DR changed mind and probably none of the possible artists would represent the country, mentioning that they would probably represent the country later. Aura Dione was announced as the Danish representative on 21 June, while "Reconnect" was presented on 24 June. Reconnect achieved Denmark's worst result in a final by getting the 21st place with seventy points. NVSC 04 Right after the results of the third edition, DR confirmed that Denmark will be in Sweden. The entry will be internally selected, for fourth consecutive time. The dates of the artist and song presentation were revealed on 30 July 2013. The artist will be revealed on 1 August 2013 on the Danish press conference and the song will be performed by the selected artist on 5 August 2013 during the second Danish press. NVSC 05 Denmark confirmed for the fifth Northvision on 30 July 2013, even though the submissions weren't open that time. DR had announced that a new national selection, which was planned to be held for the fourth edition. Contestants *XX on Semi Finals denotes auto-qualification. This could be due to the fact that the country ended up in the top five in previous contest or one of the country in top five in previous edition withdraws. *XX on Finals denotes an unsuccessful attempt to qualify to the final. Draw through the editions Voting history Denmark has given the most points to... (finals only) Denmark has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Denmark has received the most points from... (finals only) Denmark has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Commentators and spokespersons See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest Category:Countries of North Vision Song Contest